


[podfic] Incomplete Information

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Twilight Mirage, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Fourteen confronts Open Metal. It doesn't go well.





	[podfic] Incomplete Information

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incomplete Information](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745986) by [LuckyDiceKirby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby). 



[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/espkvs0ix34g7bx/fourteen%20and%20open.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 15:16 / 14.7MB

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter [@cryingonsundays](http://twitter.com/cryingonsundays) and tumblr [@growlereish](http://growlereish.tumblr.com/), come talk to me about this beautiful show


End file.
